fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
L'Arachel/Supports
With Eirika C Support *'L'Arachel': Good day to you, Princess. What a funny thing that we should meet here! It is providence, I tell you! *'Eirika': L'Arachel, it is NOT providence. It is not even a coincidence. We agreed to meet here when we planned out our battle strategy. Wait... Don't tell me that you don't remember that! *'L'Arachel': We planned this? I suppose I simply don't usually worry about such trifling details. And here we are, so I suppose that our plan must be working. *'Eirika': I suppose you're right. *'L'Arachel': Still, divine providence or not, isn't it strange and wonderful? A beautiful princess traveling with such a ragged bunch as this... You could have told me much sooner, you know! *'Eirika': My apologies. Necessity demanded that I conceal my identity at the time. *'L'Arachel': Oh, it is no longer any worry. To be honest, I believe I had figured out your ruse from the very moment we met. I said to myself, "This lovely woman could only be of my own superior breeding." After all, you could never truly fool a woman with my keen mind. *'Eirika': My. How...impressive. *'L'Arachel': There is something about nobility that simply cannot be hidden from its kin! Why, Eirika, certainly you must have felt the same thing upon seeing me? You surely saw a refinement and grace of carriage surpassing that of common folk? *'Eirika': Err... Aheh... Yes, why...the very first time I met you, I could see that you... You were very far from common. *'L'Arachel': Exactly. Far from common. I could not have put it better myself. It's simply impossible to travel incognito these days. B Support *'L'Arachel': Take that! And that and that and that! *'Eirika': L'Arachel? What are you doing? *'L'Arachel': I'm practicing! I want to be prepared for when those fiends next show up. You never can tell where or when they'll appear, after all. And if they were to appear and I were unable to prepare a magical attack... Well, I'd like to be ready to whack them with this staff of mine. *'Eirika': Ahhh... Don't you think that's a bit, well, dangerous? Perhaps you should stop. If monsters appear when I am around, I promise I'll come to your aid. *'L'Arachel': That's simply no good, Eirika. You know how those monsters can be. I insist that I be able to hold my own, relying on nothing but my skills. *'Eirika': I've been curious about something, L'Arachel... Why are you so obsessed with fighting monsters? *'L'Arachel': ...My parents were kind people. I would be like them if I am able. My home of Rausten is so near to Darkling Woods. We experienced many sudden raids. My parents took it upon themselves to defend our people against the monsters. *'Eirika': I had no idea... *'L'Arachel': Yes, but my parents are gone now. I've been told that they passed away when I was but an infant. They...gave their lives defending many helpless people. *'Eirika': I'm so sorry. *'L'Arachel': Oh, you needn't be sad. I would not want for that. No, it's wonderful that they gave their lives battling that filth. I was so young that I do not remember their faces, if I must be honest. However, that does not diminish the pride I feel for what they've done. *'Eirika': Don't you feel lonely at the loss of your parents? *'L'Arachel': No! Not at all! What do you take me for? Some kind of weakling? *'Eirika': No, I see that you are strong indeed, L'Arachel. *'L'Arachel': I should say so. But...would you not say that you are strong, too, Eirika? Your father stayed in his castle, fighting the forces of Grado. He had a noble death, don't you think? Your father was a great man. You must be quite proud of him. *'Eirika': Well...yes. He refused to take even one step in retreat from the advancing Grado soldiers. But still... I mean, I...I would have thought no less of him if he had fled. Even if he were no longer a brave king... Still... I would be happier if he were still alive. *'L'Arachel': Eirika... I do understand you. Everyone would tell me of my parents' bravery, of their honor... But I will never see them. I will never know them for myself. Oh, what I would give if I could have met them...just once. *'Eirika': L'Arachel... A Support *'L'Arachel': Eirika... Please hold for a moment. *'Eirika': What is it, L'Arachel? *'L'Arachel': About what we were discussing earlier... I would not want you to get the wrong idea. I was not saying I was lonely because my parents were dead. I am not that weak, you know? I have never even...cried...when thinking of my parents. *'Eirika': I know, L'Arachel. You are a very strong person. We are lucky to have you with us. *'L'Arachel': I hope you do not think this all too sudden, but... Here. Look at this. *'Eirika': What's this...? *'L'Arachel': This ruby has been in Rausten for generations. It is a valuable gem. I would be honored if... I would like for you to have it. *'Eirika': What? No, I couldn't! It's far too precious to accept... *'L'Arachel': No, I mean it. Please, accept this as a gift. Here. I won't allow you to refuse. *'Eirika': L'Arachel... Thank you. I will treasure it. I so wish I had something to give you in return... *'L'Arachel': You needn't feel that way. Here, I've an idea... Once we've put an end to all the monstrosities in our lands... Invite me to Renais. Does this plan please you? *'Eirika': Yes...certainly. Of course. *'L'Arachel': Then we are agreed! Now, you had better not go dying in battle on me. Not until then, at any rate. Do I have your word? *'Eirika': Yes...let us both live long enough to look back on this time. I am sure that, when we do look back, it will be as the best of friends. With Ephraim C Support *'L'Arachel:' Oh, Ephraim! Why are you here? Do you not have somewhere to be? *'Ephraim:' I'm sorry? What do you mean? *'L'Arachel:' Why don't you go fight someone or break down a wall or something? *'Ephraim:' We all have our roles to play in this battle. I'm waiting for the right moment. *'L'Arachel: '''Are you speaking honestly with me? Are you not simply making an excuse so that you have time to chat with me? *'Ephraim:' ...There's no glory in dragging out a war without good reason. *'L'Arachel:' It does me good to hear that. If you or any of your good men are injured, come to me at once. I'll wait for you here, and I'll heal your wounds swiftly. *'Ephraim:' Yes, well, that's why you're here, isn't it? We're counting on you. We fight with confidence only because we have your healing skills. *'L'Arachel: Naturally! And today, I will serve you as well as I can, as always. Watch for me! *'''Ephraim: She seems so reliable... and SO assertive! Are women of Rausten all like that? B Support *'L'Arachel:' Ephraim, wait a minute. *'Ephraim:' Yes? *'L'Arachel:' I've heard such interesting things about you from so many people. I thought it best to ask directly: You are a reckless man, are you not? It seems an attitude unbefitting a commander, wouldn't you say? *'Ephraim: '''Don't speak to me that way. If I can save a life by taking a risk myself, I'll do it. This is war, and war is risky. I have no problem with that. *'L'Arachel:' ...Oh, dear. I'll bet your body is just covered with scars under that armor, isn't it? I can heal them all for you. Let me see them. *'Ephraim:' Thanks. Let's see... *'L'Arachel:' Oh! Oh... Oh my! Wh-what are you doing? *'Ephraim:' I have to take my armor off if I'm going to show you the scar on my shoulder-- *'L'Arachel:' Cad! Beast! Pervert! Devil! I simply will NOT allow you to take advantage of me in my confused state! *'Ephraim:' Conf—What!? Wait, L'Arachel! What about my scars...? A Support *'L'Arachel: ... *'Ephraim: '''L'Arachel... You don't have to be so defensive. Why don't you come talk to me? *'L'Arachel: ...That depends. You're not going to try to attack me again, are you? You won't go ripping the armor from your...well-toned body, will you? *'Ephraim:' L'Arachel... That was all just a simple misunderstanding. But I apologize if I offended your sensibilities in removing my armor. *'L'Arachel:' Well, I suppose I can forgive you for this one indiscretion. I wasn't prepared. I've never seen a man's naked body before... *'Ephraim: '''Naked...I was only showing you the scar on my shoulder, like you asked! *'L'Arachel:' A naked shoulder is a big deal! I was so shocked. Why, I could hardly sleep at all that night!... *'Ephraim:' ...? What's wrong, L'Arachel? You seem different somehow. *'L'Arachel: N-no. Everything is fine. Please don't look at me in such a vulgar, leering way. I find it very inappropriate. *'''Ephraim: Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea. I certainly would never-- *'L'Arachel:' What!? Are you saying that you do not find me attractive? *'Ephraim:' No! I... What do you want me to say? *'L'Arachel:' How can you be so calm at a time like this? Don't you see what you've done!? Ahhhh! I'm so frustrated! Don't you ever forget this, Ephraim! I hope that, someday, some girl comes along and gets YOU all rattled, too! *'Ephraim: '...I just do NOT get her. She is rather cute, though. With Joshua C Support *'Joshua': So, is today my lucky day? Or... (flips a coin) Tails, hm? Oh well. Luck's just not on my side today, I guess. * (L'Arachel enters) *'L'Arachel': Oh, may I ask what you are doing? *'Joshua': Hm? Oh, I was just checking my luck. Looks like today is not set to be one of my better ones. *'L'Arachel': That's not good! Perhaps if you save up that coin for some good, honest prayer... I have no need of luck, you see, for I benefit from divine grace! *'Joshua': That sounds nice. I'd love to have a bit of that myself. All right, let's have a quick bet to see which is better. We'll test your divine grace against my good old luck. *'L'Arachel': Oh, I could never give in to such a vile sin. Gambling is a pox, a boil upon the fair skin of mankind. *'Joshua': That's going a bit far, don't you think? *'L'Arachel': Gambling corrupts the masses, and I'll have none of it. Which is the more noble: to earn your keep or to swindle it? And besides, this is a battlefield, not a gambling hall. No, I simply will not indulge in such spiritual pollution here. *'Joshua': Oh, you're really making too much of a big deal out of it. This is just a coin toss. You can flip a coin just about anywhere. (flips a coin) Let's see... Well, heads or tails? What is it? *'L'Arachel': Since you refuse to resist the evils of temptation... I shall have to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget. Heads! *'Joshua': I knew you'd come around! Right, so let's see here... Hey! It's heads! You really are lucky! *'L'Arachel': Huh? I won? Well, of course I won! I shouldn't be so surprised. It was fate. One as blessed as I could never lose at something so base as gambling. *'Joshua': Great, so let's keep going. How about putting some money down this time? 100 gold coins? *'L'Arachel': That's fine. Anything I will win, of course, fund only noble causes. *'Joshua': That's my girl... Are you ready? Heads or tails, what's your call? *'L'Arachel': Heads. What else? B Support *'Joshua': Hi, there. *'L'Arachel': Hello, Joshua. *'Joshua': Do you have a few minutes to spare? I wanted to win back my money. You were doing pretty well the other day. I was overconfident. But today, I'm feeling lucky. *'L'Arachel': I accept your proposal. But remember, I think that gambling is an immoral, inexcusable pastime. You can tell it is wicked, because of how good you feel when you win. *'Joshua': Can't disagree with you there. Last time, I went easy on you because you were an amateur. Don't think I'm gonna throw away my money like that today. *'L'Arachel': I would never ask you to go easy on me, Joshua. After all, I have righteousness at my side, and I need no favors. *'Joshua': Righteousness? Is that what you've got? And to think, you were the one telling me gambling was wrong! *'L'Arachel': Oh, but it is wrong. I meant to teach you a lesson, and your lesson continues. When done for a just cause, surely gambling could not possibly be wrong. Now, let's see the color of your money! A Support *'L'Arachel:' Look, Joshua! I won again! *'Joshua:' Arrrgh! *'L'Arachel:' What do you mean, making such rude noises in front of a lady!? You're slowing down the game! *'Joshua:' Hold on, give me a break! You got me. I lost. I've had enough. It's just like you said. I shouldn't gamble anymore. *'L'Arachel:' Are you quitting on me? Where's your spirit? *'Joshua:' ...Man. I just don't get it. Not at all. You must really have some sort of divine powers on your side. I mean, I've been fixing every single game, and I still can't wi-- *'L'Arachel:' Fixing? What do you mean? The game's not broken. I'm doing fine! *'Joshua: '''Uh... No, I-- Nothing. Anyway, I'm all done. I don't want to play with you anymore. Go take someone else for a ride. *'L'Arachel:' A ride? Like on a horse? What are you talking about? *'Joshua:' Look, what I'm trying to say is... You don't know anything and you STILL managed to beat me! *'L'Arachel:' What do you mean, I don't know anything? Oh! Such disrespect! What do you know, other than gambling? Tell me that! *'Joshua:' Hm? Let's see... I know how to survive in a desert, for one thing. *'L'Arachel:' I think we're all quite familiar with the hardships of travel by now! If that's all you've got, don't go around telling me I'M the ignorant one! *'Joshua:' Aaaah! Enough already! Fine! Fine! I was wrong!!! Anyway, the point is that I'm not gambling with you ANYMORE! *'L'Arachel:' Oh! He ran away! ...Why do they always run away? Who will I play with now? Oh, I have an idea! We can build a gambling hall in Rausten! Yes, I'm brilliant! I simply must bring this up with Uncle next time I see him! With Innes C Support *'L'Arachel:' Well, hello. *'Innes:' Imagine meeting you here. *'L'Arachel:' Yes... You know, I believe this is our first chance to speak privately. I am L'Arachel of the Theocracy of Rausten. It's a pleasure to meet you. *'Innes:' I believe you already know my name. I am Innes, prince of Frelia. *'L'Arachel:' Speaking of Frelia... Oh, I remember, the seafood was delicious there. *'Innes:' Yes. I would agree that the fish of my homeland is not unpleasant. *'L'Arachel:' Yes. However it does not compare with that of my home, Rausten. *'Innes:' Is that so? I know not what fish your country has to offer, but I have a hard time imagining that they could be that much tastier than our own. *'L'Arachel: Your doubt is not surprising. Once this war is over, you must come and visit Rausten. I think it best if you try a wide variety of our fish for yourself. *'''Innes: That's a good idea. I will most certainly do so. And perhaps you have not tasted all the fish Frelia has to offer. To be sure, you should visit again. Perhaps a culinary exchange is in order. It may be you change your opinion. *'L'Arachel:' We'll see. Very well, I accept your invitation. I will visit your country once more and taste your national dishes. B Support *'Innes:' L'Arachel. *'L'Arachel:' Yes? *'Innes:' Are you sure you're supposed to be here? I wonder if you're truly here with the permission of your superiors. *'L'Arachel:' Of-of course I am! What gives you the right to speak to me in such a manner? *'Innes:' Well, I have heard a bit about your wild behavior... *'L'Arachel:' H-how rude you are! If I were not a holy woman, I would beat you senseless. *'Innes:' How savage YOU are. Perhaps you could learn self-control by observing Frelia's pegasus knights. Yes, there's something I'd like to show you. When the Frelia's pegasi gather in Walles Forest... It's a spectacle of such beauty... *'L'Arachel:' If it is beauty you seek, then Rausten is second to none. Do you know of Rausten's lofty peak Mount Mimir? I pity those who die without having gazed upon its breathtaking beauty. *'Innes: '... If you recommend it so highly, then yes, I would indeed like to see it. *'L'Arachel:' Yes. That would be splendid indeed. But there are many more equally beautiful places in Rausten. *'Innes:' Then perhaps you should tell me about them for future reference. And in return, I shall take time to tell you about the beautiful places in my kingdom. *'L'Arachel:' Yes, I would love to hear more. A Support *'Innes:' The Theocracy of Rausten certainly sounds like a spectacular land. *'L'Arachel:' As does Frelia, much more than I imagined it would. And yet... *'Innes:' You mean to ask which is the more spectacular? Is that it? *'L'Arachel:' What? That's no question at all! Rausten is clearly superior in every way! *'Innes:' I expected you would say so. But what of the truth? Your opinion is subjective, is it not? *'L'Arachel:' Well...um... All opinions are subjective, but I'm sure an objective evaluation would yield the same result. *'Innes:' To prove that, we will need some fair and impartial third in our discussion. *'L'Arachel:' Indeed! And I have a splendid idea. Let the pair from Renais judge. Surely Ephraim and Eirika can come to a proper decision. *'Innes:' Of course. I agree completely. I think I should remind the two of all the wonder Frelia holds. *'L'Arachel:' Then it's decided. They will visit both of our homes, and we'll show then such splendor as to leave them breathless. Invitations to tour our two nations will surely have them overjoyed. *'Innes:' It would only be natural. *'L'Arachel:' It would be natural. Very well then. Let us deal with this evil and take those two home with us. First and foremost, it is a competition to see whose land is more magnificent! *'Innes:' I can see this whole affair has you very enthralled. I cannot say where this little competition will lead us... But I am more than happy to go up against you. *'L'Arachel:' Don't blame me if you regret our contest later, though. You may be composed before others, but you'll surely be lonely on your own. *'Innes:' Be warned yourself. Your words may prove embarrassing to you later. *'L'Arachel:' It's not a problem. This is just another contest in the name of all that is holy and true. *'Innes:' Ah, very well then. With Dozla C Support *'L'Arachel:' Oh, I cannot believe it. There is something very wrong with this world. *'Dozla:' Hm? What's happened, Princess L'Arachel? *'L'Arachel:' Hello, Dozla. Listen to this. The other day, I paid a visit to a nearby village. I found something inconceivable there. Not one of them had ever heard of the beautiful banisher of darkness before. *'Dozla:' What?! Even with your anonymous campaign to rid the world of monstrosities? I cannot fathom how those people could be so uninformed! *'L'Arachel:' Last night, I was so distraught that I quite nearly drowned my pillow in tears. This will never do, Dozla. I must be more famous. The entire world must know of my legend. The troubadours must be made to sing my praises far and wide. *'Dozla: '''And I'm sure they will! *'L'Arachel:' The fire heroes who banished evil... My own sacred ancestor... Oh, to be like them... I so long to be praised by the masses, too. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! And you shall be, Princess! *'L'Arachel: But I get the feeling that we're going to have to change our methodology. Appealing to the common people is of the utmost importance. First and foremost, we need a plan of action. A means to win their hearts. Please, Dozla, I want you to think of something, too. *'''Dozla: Gwah ha ha! Leave it to your trusted Dozla! B Support *'L'Arachel:' Dozla, have you thought of any good plans? *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! Prepare yourself for joy, Princess L'Arachel! I, Dozla, have come up with a plan of masterpiece proportions! *'L'Arachel:' Oh! That is good news! Don't keep me waiting, Dozla. Let me hear it. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha! Here goes! All of the heroes from the dawn of time had two names, did they not? So what you need, Princess, is another name. Something with oomph! *'L'Arachel:' Oh, Dozla! What a splendid idea! An alias would make it easier for the people to remember me. Very well, Dozla, we must come up with a wonderful epithet for me. *'Dozla:' Hmm... Aha! It's come to me, Princess L'Arachel! How do you like the sound of "the green-haired battle princess"? *'L'Arachel:' Um, no. I want something with more force. Something with more...impact. I've got it! What do you think of "the beautiful princess of peerless beauty"?! *'Dozla:' Oh! It's fantastic! You're amazing, Princess L'Arachel! What a splendid nickname! *'L'Arachel:' Of course it is. L'Arachel, "the beautiful princess of peerless beauty"! It has such a nice ring to it. Just rolls of the tongue, doesn't it? *'Dozla:' Gwah ha! *'L'Arachel:' What we do now is vital to our success, Dozla. It wouldn't do for me to ride about calling myself by my own nickname. It must be spread about in a nonchalant manner. Dozla, starting now, I want you to refer to me exclusively by my epithet, "L'Arachel the beautiful princess of peerless beauty," when you're among the soldiers. And don't forget to slip it into everyday conversation, too. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! Understood, Princess L'Arachel! A Support *'L'Arachel:' How is it progressing, Dozla? Is it working? *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! You will be pleased, Princess L'Arachel! Just recently I saw a group of villagers together gossiping. They'd seen a suspicious young woman in fantastic garb riding around at night. And they called that enigmatic woman "the beautiful princess of peerless beauty"! *'L'Arachel:' Yes! They were most certainly talking about me then. At last, I am becoming known amongst the people of the land. Those three long trips I took around the area were worth the trouble. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! You're so right, Princess L'Arachel! There can be no doubt that the villagers were appropriately impressed. *'L'Arachel:' Yet I find it passing strange. How is it that no one as appeared to imitate me? The beautiful banisher of darkness was well enough known, after all. It's only natural that someone somewhere would have aspired to be like me. The fact that no imitators have appeared has me very worried, I must say. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! How right you are! But you are peerless, Princess L'Arachel, as your nickname says! It would be impossible for anyone to claim your beauty as her own! *'L'Arachel:' Well, that is true. It certainly was not easy for me, after all. Yet now, I am destined to be remembered in the future as a hero. I wonder how my legend will be passed on after I leave this earth. I am so looking forward to it. "The beautiful princess of peerless beauty," L'Arachel... Ah... How enchanting. Already, I weep for the world that will one day be robbed of my beauty. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! *'L'Arachel:' I must do something spectacular this battle to ensure my name is remembered. Let's go, Dozla. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! Ready as ever, Princess L'Arachel! With Rennac C Support *'L'Arachel': Just a moment, Rennac. *'Rennac': Yipes! *'L'Arachel': And what do you mean, "yipes"? Is meeting me honestly such an unpleasant affair? *'Rennac': It's just that my job becomes difficult when noisy people like you are about. *'L'Arachel': Noisy? How rude! Couldn't you have said showy? Or flamboyant, perhaps!? *'Rennac': But that would be lying you really are noisy. Do you even realize that you were yelling just now? *'L'Arachel': Yell? Me!? Why, I never! You've gone too far! Rennac, you would do well to remember that your number-one priority is guarding me. *'Rennac': That's not the case anymore. These people respect my abilities and value my skills. *'L'Arachel': Very well, I grant that you've made yourself useful out here. However, sir, you know nothing about how to treat a lady! You would do well to refine yourself. *'Rennac': Now, who's being rude? I happen to be quite the gentleman. For instance, I have some small renown as a fabulous dancer. *'L'Arachel': You? A dancer? I wonder if you're not merely flattering yourself... *'Rennac': You don't think I can dance? Then test me! You'll see how well I can dance! Come on, get down off your horse. *'L'Arachel': Me? Dance with you? Do you believe I would dance with a commoner? Please, our stations would never permit it. *'Rennac': It's not a matter of station. If you permit us to dance, you would see. Unless... Wait a minute, maybe YOU'RE the one who can't dance! *'L'Arachel': Rennac! You overstep yourself! All right! If you dare speak such blasphemies, then I have no choice! When next we meet, I will test your vainglorious boast myself! But remember, my dancing with one such as you is a rare occasion. Because it will be so special, I expect you to be most grateful. Got it!? *'Rennac': Yeah, yeah. I get it. *'L'Arachel': Very well. I suggest you devote yourself to practicing while you've the time. *'Rennac': Now, you're the one who's gone too far! I'm going to make you eat your words. B Support *'L'Arachel': So...Rennac. We finally meet again. Do you remember our agreement? *'Rennac': Princess L'Arachel! Well, of course I remember, but... Surely, this isn't the place for a, er, dance off, is it? *'L'Arachel': Stop your complaining! You will make yourself available at MY leisure, sir. Now then, shall we dance? *'Rennac': Are you serious?! In THIS place? It's preposterous! It's ridiculous... *'L'Arachel': *runs to him* Very well, let us begin. *'Rennac': Yes, yes, I know what happens next. Oh, bother... *'L'Arachel': 1...2...3... Slow...slow...Quick, quick, slow... *they dance for a bit* Ah! Y-you... *dancing* Not bad... *dancing* No, good... *dancing* Very good actually... You CAN dance! You're much better than I imagined you'd be. *'Rennac': Thank you. My father was a merchant. We found ourselves invited to many balls. It was my job to dance with the wives and daughters of his associates. I found that I had a taste for it, and with practice, I improved my skill. *'L'Arachel': Is that so? I see... It's not fair you kept that secret. Your dance skills were quite adequate. Your treatment of ladies, however, is still sorely lacking. Next... *'Rennac': Uh-oh. I really have no time to chat. I must be going. Farewell. *'L'Arachel': W-what a minute, Rennac! Ooh! ...... I don't know why, but... I'm quite vexed... A Support *'Rennac': ...Sigh... *'L'Arachel': Don't you know that it's rude to sigh when you see someone, Rennac? You may be a fair dancer, but your smooth moves belie your gruff manners. You should learn from me. If you were truly happy, you would not sigh so. Tell me, Rennac, what is it that makes you happy? *'Rennac': Makes me happy? Let me see... Uh... I've never really thought about it. If pressed, I'd have to say gold. *'L'Arachel': Gold, did you say? So if you had gold, you would be happy. Is that it? *'Rennac': Well, if you have enough gold, you can buy whatever you desire. Mercenaries work so that they can get paid. It's why they fight. Knights fight because they have sworn oaths, but there is more... They've been promised a certain social status by fulfilling their oaths. *'L'Arachel': So, by getting what you desire, you can be happy? Is that it? *'Rennac': What do you mean? *'L'Arachel': Rather than lament over what you do not possess, you should treasure what you do. That's a very important lesson to learn, don't you think? Isn't that the road to true happiness? *'Rennac': Princess L'Arachel... I know you mean well when you say things like that. But coming from someone who has everything, it means very little. *'L'Arachel': This has nothing to do with my station in life. And as for you, what need have you of money or fame? You have me! Merely serving me must be the greatest pleasure man can know. *'Rennac': So, that's what this is about, is it? *'L'Arachel': Your employer is sweet and lovely. That is something most people dream of having. Surely you cannot aspire to happiness greater than this. *'Rennac': ...... I've always wondered, Princess, how your ego grew so large. *'L'Arachel': You complain far too much! Come, Rennac. It's time to go. Follow me, and try not to lag. *'Rennac': Ah, Princess L'Arachel! ...Perfect... True happiness? Is this really what happiness feels like? Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Supports Category:Game Script